Black Rabbit
. Background A rabbit-eared girl who resides in the Miniature Garden. She's the one who summoned the problem children. She often tries to be serious but easily gets flustered and usually speaks in third-person. Her normally blue hair turns pink as she gains increased power. She is a member of the community called "No Name". As stated from Episode 4, rabbits have the authority to judge and referee games. In order to participate in the games, they'd have to meet a number of requirements. She has been called several names/titles. These include "Symbol of Selflessness", "Moon Rabbit", "Noble of Miniature Garden" Appearance Black Rabbit has light blue, long hair with two bunny ears on top. Her hair turns pink when using great power, as shown in episode 1 as she chases Izayoi Sakamaki to the edge of the world. When her hair turns to a complete blood red, she has enough power to send Izayoi flying through several walls with a single hit. She has red eyes and wears a black/ navy blue, red and white ruffled outfit which Shiroyasha recommended because she would earn more while refereeing a Gift Game. She also wears a black collar with white ruffles, a mini skirt with garters, red heels with white ruffles on top and wristbands/ cuffs that match the outfit on both of her wrists. Personality Based on her title "Symbol of Selflessness", she will to bring the No Names flag and title back, and other various things (like getting Leticia, their former demon lord leader, back for the community), Black Rabbit is a very loyal person. She will do whatever she can to help the people she considers friends, as well as the entire communities, even if it means sacrificing herself. However she does have some pride as the Noble of Miniature Garden. She gets flustered quite easily but still when she needs to be serious she is. Black Rabbit is really a considerate kind person but when angry she does get quite and scary and quite powerful. Black Rabbit also is a bit of a worrywart. She's always afraid someone would get into trouble causing the whole community at stake. But still she always trust her friends and believes in them. Relationships Izayoi Sakamaki - Black Rabbit and Izayoi have a "Constant" relationship. Izayoi always has some "fun" with her like tickling her and pulling her ears. It also stated in Episode 5 that Izayoi and Black Rabbit were discussing about their flag of the No-Names. Izayoi said, "I want our flag to be in the stars." Black Rabbit replied, "Seems romantic," and they both smiled at each other. Shiroyasha - They both seem to have a close friend relationship. Shiroyasha thinks that they're "more" than friends, so she does perverted actions towards Black Rabbit as shown in Episode 2 when Shiroyasha jumped right into Black Rabbits chest. Plot Gift Spear of Indra - Also called "Indra's Weapon." In Episode 4 - It Seems Some Pervert is After Black Rabbit?, Black Rabbit uses her gift Spear of Indra and summons a spear of Gold. This spear has an elemental affinity for lightning. Its name is likely derived from the Indian deity Indra, the god of Thunderstorms. The same deity is also the king of heaven in Hindu mythology and the god of weather and war. Trivia *Black Rabbit resembles Reisen Udongein Inaba of Touhou when her hair turns to pink. *The "Black" in her name doesn't resemble anything in her besides her clothing and stockings, though in the light novel, her hair is described as black. *Though it conflicts with the anime, in the light novel if her ears detect that someone has broken a rule, moon rabbits would self destruct spectacularlly. *She is proud of her chastity that she has retained for 200 years. Gallery Rabbito.jpg Inge.jpg|Black Rabbit Rabbito (2).jpg Mondaiji (2).jpg Mondaiji (5).jpg Mondaiji (6).jpg Mondaiji (7).jpg Kkkjj.jpeg Imageaaa.jpeg Detail kurousagi.gif 14.49.jpg 14.24.jpg 14.23.jpg 14.22.jpg 14.18.jpg 14.16.jpg Ep2_thanks.png Ep2_dire_2.png Ep2_territory.png 1.png Gggtt.jpg Ffggdd.jpg Idfhkvkdnfmage.jpg Imfhkdhailfmciendage.jpg Imdjvfgchwknsage.jpg Sdgghimage.jpg Imagasde.jpg Imasddfgage.jpg Imfghhage.jpg Imfghhjiage.jpg Imfgghhsdage.jpg Imafghhhgge.jpg Imadftyyyyge.jpg Rrrrrtimage.jpg Imtrtttrreage.jpg Imafhhiooihhgge.jpg Imadfhuiopge.jpg Imdrrtffdderrttage.jpg Imadrttyygggge.jpg Imaertttyyggvbbhge.jpg Imhjjjuage.jpg Imafjjjjhuuioopge.jpg Imaghjjkige.jpg Episode9 (3).jpg Pink Furry.jpg Rule.jpg Dark Love.jpg Fundoshi Vs Bunny.jpg Problem Trio.jpg Gothikaf.jpg 06162.jpg Bunny Milk.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs